starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Knubblechen Prime
Biography Early Life Not much is known of Knubblechen Prime's past. Only what he has revealed to the Fantastic Five is known to anyone, and that information does not leave the group. It is not on any database or in any file of any organization, government, hero, or villain, except for one, due to his connection with the Fantastic Five. The exact file has been encrypted to the point where it cannot be accessed almost at all. The information regarding it has been committed to memory by the Fantastic Five and by that one person. Knubblechen Prime was born on the planet Knubblechovia. The year he was born roughly translates to 5,000 BC on Earth's timeline. He grew up on the planet, and was raised as any Knubblechen would have been. When he was born, Knubbly was hailed even then as the strongest of the Knubblechen. As soon as he was able, he commenced training in their ancient art of combat. His powers, even then, were tremendous, things that would grow over the years as is common for any Knubblechen. Roughly around 4,000 BC, when Knubbly was still considered a child by his people's standards, tragedy struck. His people were incredibly peaceful, and used their powers to help others and to continue their way of life. However this didn't meant that they couldn't fall under attack. Furthermore, unless the attackers already knew of the Knubblechen species, they would think of them as easy prey for conquer. His planet was attacked by a race of aggressive aliens from a distant system. Despite the awesome power that the Knubblechen race had, they began to lose the battle and it appeared that they would be extinct. The war itself dragged on for many years, and Knubbly grew to maturity during the course of the war, meaning that for him, his life has been marred by war, lending to his generally pacifist nature. It was around 2,000 BC when the war finally ended. Due to the innate nature of his people, the attacking aliens had found it harder and harder to defeat the Knubblechen people. Somehow, though, they had found a way. In the process, Knubbly lost both of his parents and many of his relatives. There were only a handful of survivors and after they decided that they could no longer defend themselves against the alien race and that something had to be done in order to keep the Knubblechen people alive, they fled Knubblechovia on board one of the last space worthy vessels that the Knubblechens had. The alien race proceeded to completely destroy Knubblechovia, and after that, they would erase almost all record of the small race from existence. The only way that anyone would know that the Knubblechen species had even existed were the few survivors, all badly injured and most dying. To this day, Knubblechen Prime still does not know why the alien race attacked his planet and rendered his people, for all intents and purposes, extinct. As the space ship traveled, Knubbly watched as the remaining few of his people died off. Because he had only reached maturity just before the end of the war, his injuries were the slightest and he had the best chance for survival out of everyone. Over time, what few that were there who could be considered "elders" of the Knubblechen people instructed him in the ways of his people and taught him everything that they knew. He grew in power and in stature amongst his people. Unfortunately, he was not able to save the last members of his species. Soon, he was the only person on board the spacecraft, and he was by himself in the entire universe. Knubbly decided that he would go into a cryo sleep. When and more importantly, if, he came into a system with intelligent life, the computers on board the ship would wake him up. Journeying to Earth For over a thousand years, Knubbly was in stasis, hibernating, sleeping. He was awoken in his journey towards intelligent life, by a large group of the Chrell. Their warships opened fire on his transport vessel, destroying it. Knubbly lived, and was awakened from his slumber. He proceeded to attack the Chrell flotilla of ships, destroying them entirely and killing all of the Chrell after a prolonged battle. The Chrell were powerful to face, because of their numbers, even for someone like him. At the very end of the fight, Knubbly was forced to use a large amount of power brought to bear in one blast. It killed the last of the Chrell, but it also threw Knubbly in the direction of earth, though he was light years away. He didn't know where he was headed, but Knubbly had no problem just coasting on the force of the attack that he had just unleashed. He visited a number of different systems and met a number of different peoples. He befriended many of them during his travels. It would take him another eight hundred years to become close to the Sol system. By the time he entered the Sol system, the Chrell Invasion was over. He was hurtling through space now, guiding his trajectory towards earth. He wanted to help the people of earth with the Chrell Invasion, but he found that they had already vanquished the Chrell. He caught some of the survivors on the Chrell side, traveling out of the system as they passed by the planet Neptune. He engaged them, and now that he had a level of skill dealing with the Chrell, he was able to dispatch them easily. He began his travel towards earth, but he slowed down, since his primary goal was in jeopardy. His number one goal was to find a way to ensure that knowledge of the Knubblechen would not be lost with him. He wanted to make sure that his people were remembered. His second goal was to try to find a world and a means of restarting his culture and his people. He had searched, through his journeys, for different people who would be able to help him on his quest. None had been able to properly help him. He had heard, however, of a man by the name of Reed Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic. This man, he had theorized, would have the knowledge to be able to help him. But by the time he had reached earth, the Chrell had killed Reed Richards. Knubbly had been disheartened at first, thinking that all hope was lost. But something told him that he should stay in the Sol system and wait. So, utilizing his powers, he began to reach out, and soak up all of earth's culture and history. He was able to keep himself hidden, because of the sheer lack of people with powers who could detect him. Furthermore, no government was able to afford the equipment needed to detect Knubbly, as they were all using what money they did have to rebuild their shattered countries. He downloaded earth's primary language, English, and studied it, making it his own. He also learned a huge number of other languages spoken around the globe. He learned of different cultures and different ways of life. He watched as the people of earth rebuilt everything that had been lost due to the Chrell Invasion. He aided them where he could, remaining unseen thanks to his incredibly powers. Knubbly kept an eye on the Chrell as well, traveling to different parts of the galaxy to help other worlds defend themselves against the menace. Years later, he decided that it was time to make his presence felt on earth. He had found the man who would be able to help him. He too went by the name of Mr. Fantastic, as an homage to Reed Richards. His name was Paul Matthews. The Fantastic Five The Meeting Knubbly had been watching the group of people that would become the Fantastic Five and Doom for a while. He had seen the incredible intelligence that Paul Matthews and his older brother, James Matthews possessed. He knew that the two of them would be able to help him. However, the Energy Recapture Experiment stopped any plans of him enlisting both brothers' help. Now he had to choose. The choice was easy. Knubbly knew that if he went to James, the elder of the two Matthews brothers would try to enslave him or take his powers from him. The younger brother was a good man who was honestly trying to help people. Yes, he wished for more recognition from the world of science, and from the woman he loved, but at his essence, he was a good man. Knubbly knew that Paul would help him. So he set about finding a way to reach the Fantastic Five. He decided that a subtle approach would be good. He knew that they had just received their powers and were trying to figure out what they were going to do, so he didn't want to overwhelm them with the fact that a one foot tall alien cuddle monster needed their help. He waited until Jimmy Stevens, one of the Fantastic Five's younger members was out flying, utilizing his powers for a bit of fun. Knubbly compressed himself, and separated as well, becoming millions of microscopic pieces, smaller than grains of sand. He then began his descent through the atmosphere, still able to control the swarm's movement. He latched himself onto Jimmy's suit and traveled with him around Metropolis before Jimmy decided to head back to the Fantastic Five's base of operations, the headquarters of Fantastic Research Inc., the Cascade Building. He knew that Paul Matthews was a brilliant, almost virtually peerless scientist. While Knubbly's people were a bit more advanced than earth science, Knubbly recognized Matthews' intellect. Because of that, he wasn't surprised that Paul saw that there was something wrong with Jimmy's suit the next time that he saw Jimmy. It also happened to be in one of the main research labs of the Cascade Building. Paul was able to separate one of the pieces of Knubbly from the suit and Knubbly decided that it was time to reform himself and communicate to the humans. The entire Fantastic Five watched in amazement as all the individual pieces of Knubblechen came together and shifted into him. He spoke then, asking for Paul Matthews' help in his quest. Matthews wasn't sure exactly of what to say, but he knew that he did want to help Knubbly. Also, he wanted to study the creature, because he had never seen anything like him before. So, he and the rest of the Fantastic Five accepted Knubbly into their home. Moving Onwards Information Coming Soon Powers Information Coming Soon Power Grid Weaknesses *Pizza *Pacifism Threads A list of past and present threads in which Knubbly has been present or made an appearance. Present Threads *FF: The Future is Now Past Threads *Fantastic Five: Fantastic Once More *Black Roses II: Deconstruction *Fire Flame: The First Song Category: MirrodinCategory: Males (WH)Category: Mirrodin (WoH)